Half-bridge switching circuits can be implemented for a variety of applications to provide an output current/output voltage. As an example, motor drives can be implemented with half-bridge switching circuits. Many of the applications of motors in modern society implement variable speed drives to save energy, and all variable speed applications require an electronic drive to control the speed of the respective motor(s). Most variable-speed motor drives today use two-level converter architectures where each leg of the drive is a half-bridge switching circuit comprised of two switches. This configuration requires that each switch be rated for the full voltage of the application but minimizes the number of required parts and simplifies the design and control of the motor drive. Multi-level converters with three or more hard-switched voltage levels have also been developed for medium and high-power applications because they can generate higher quality output waveforms and achieve higher output voltages than the ratings of individual solid-state switching devices.